Clan Maghiande.
The Maghiande are a clan of pirates. Everyone in the clan is known to be one, except for the infamous T'cherak Maghiande. All recorded women in the clan has light-orange hair and light green eyes. They are also known for their short temper, cruelty, and unmistakable greed. Nobody knows why all Maghiandes are pirates, some claims it is a curse cast upon them by T'cherak, when he failed to corrupt a descendant, preventing them from never being able to become good, lawful citizens. If this is the case, nobody knows why he chose just pirates, some more people claim it's because pirates have no real home, and that he forced his clan to be 'homeless' forever. other claims it just turned out that way, that it has become a family tradition, but that theory is not widely supported by researchers. There used to be bad blood between the Maghiande clan and another clan, the Avonej clan, but such petty quarrels have faded away over the years. A few famous members of the clan are: T'cherak Roderick Tassadar Maghiande. 'Lord of the damned' - There are no recorded members of the clan before the infamous necromancer that is the black sheep of the clan, and the only one able to use magic. This corrupted him and eventually turned him into the king of undeath, or 'God of the dead', which is a self-claimed title. T'cherak is infamous for actually achieving godhood once, through an ancient artifact claimed to be a predecessor to the Triforce, but the artefact was destroyed by a spell cast by T'cherak himself on a paladin wielding an ancient sword named Hopebringer, that is today wielded by a young paladin named Melissa von Izic III. Lorelei Theresa Maghiande: another infamous member, a pirate captain that eventually became the Queen of pirates, a title she kept for a long time. She had a son that was named Lloyd Maghiande - Fittir, inheriting both hers and her father's last names. Lorelei was known both for an assault on Clock Town, for handing the Master Sword to Ganondorf once, and also for starting the feud against the Avonejs, when she encountered Thoripes Avonej, and he destroyed her ship. She is also reknown for rebuilding Ordon Village into a scoundrels paradise filled with gambling and booze, where she made a huge fortune and spent most of her later life. Salomon Frederick Maghiande: A male pirate of the Maghiande clan. He was known to be a very arm-strong pirate, and very flirty with the ladies. He was more cocky and reckless than he was cruel, more of an adventurer than an actual pirate, because he was deep within a good guy and could be considered the "white sheep of the family". Despite his good looks and seemingly good intentions, he was quite a greedy man and a fierce fighter. Lynette Carolina Maghiande: Lynn is one of the most aggresive pirates in the clan. Her short temper and thirst for blood has made her famous amongst historians that has studied the Maghiande clan. Their research claim that only one member is more evil than Lynn, and that's T'cherak himself. Rumors have it that she was slowly going insane, that her bloodlust had consumed her and she would eventually succumb to it and become less of a pirate and more of a bloodthirsty psycopath. Her ship was named Bloodbath, as a gruesome reminder to her crew what happened if they as much as thought of mutiny.